


【宇植】RAPE番外2——未来

by huaq9



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaq9/pseuds/huaq9
Kudos: 26





	【宇植】RAPE番外2——未来

“病人各项指标都很健康......”

主治医生拿了笔埋头在观察本上勾勾画画，然而，他却感觉到了对面冰冷的目光——

徐仁宇坐在陆东植身后的病床上，面无表情地威胁他。

“啊......对了，病人的一条腿骨折后还需要进行复健，如果不能好好进行治疗，可能以后走路会有影响。” 受到威胁的主治医生违心地欺骗着面前这个病人家属。

徐仁宇的面色稍霁——

看来医生还是有点眼力见，他之前也没有白嘱咐。

然而陆东植的面色却又凝重了起来——

看来自己还要好好监督徐仁宇做复健，一时又抽不开身了。

——三天后——

“仁宇，再多走几圈好不好？”

陆东植好言劝着徐仁宇，今天外面阳光不错，他甚至想要带徐仁宇出去逛逛。

“东植......”

徐仁宇就像一只大型的猫咪，没骨头地贴在陆东植的身上，

“歇会儿吧......”

他终于享受够了和陆东植的复健时光，看见陆东植流了不少的汗，他也有些心痛。

只不过是心痛陆东植的汗没有在床上流。

看见徐仁宇没有要出去的意思，陆东植只好把大型挂件好好安放在床上，尤其是那条骨折过的小腿，他更像是捧着易碎品一样轻放在了柔软的被褥上。

把徐仁宇这样身材的男人架着走了几圈又放在床上，他自己也有些累，陆东植刚想离开病床去洗掉脸上的汗，徐仁宇的长臂一揽，就把陆东植带到了病床上。

“东植......”

徐仁宇的声线比原先还要低沉沙哑，他就像是海妖塞壬，在低语诱惑着陆东植，让他沉浸在自己的情欲里。

他边低声呢喃着陆东植的姓名，边亲吻着陆东植的耳垂，满意地看着它一点点涌上血色。而徐仁宇的手也没闲着，解开了陆东植的两颗衬衫扣子，就急不可待地探入了修长的手指，开始或轻或重地揉捏着陆东植一侧的茱萸。

“等等！”

陆东植拒绝了徐仁宇的明显的求欢。

他衣衫不整地坐起，脸上还带着未散的潮红。

“不行。”

这句“不行”说得很是真情实意，完全不像是情趣的推拒。

徐仁宇听到了陆东植的拒绝，一时有些气结，干脆翻了个身，拉上了被子盖着，负气地背对着陆东植。

他本来也就是最近这一个月才清醒过来，算了算已经有四五个月没有和陆东植亲热过了。但是陆东植也不体谅自己，关键时候还要拒绝，搞得自己下面硬得生疼。

“仁宇......”

陆东植有些难为情地、软着声亲密地称呼了徐仁宇的名字，他轻轻地戳了戳对方的脊背，希望能得到点回应。

但是徐仁宇铁了心一动不动。

他听到陆东植歉意的声音心里窃喜，但还是背对着陆东植，闭紧了双目。

“医生说了，你的腿还要再复健三个月，不能剧烈活动......”

陆东植这才娓娓道来拒绝的原因，试图哄好这个变回了娇气幼童的徐仁宇。

该死的医生！

徐仁宇在心里咒骂这个无辜的替罪羊，他已完全忘了是他自己种下的恶果。

然而，他还是一动不动，像是没有原谅陆东植。

陆东植叹了口气，反锁好了病房的门，又拉上了窗帘。

整间病房陷入了暧昧的昏黄。

是悉悉窣窣的脱衣声。

徐仁宇这才睁开了眼。

肉体的温度隔着自己的衣料传递了过来——

陆东植赤裸着钻进了被子里，从背后紧紧抱着徐仁宇。

他要干什么？

徐仁宇还没来得及细想，身体就自动僵直了——

是陆东植的手探入了他的睡裤，抓住了自己的阴茎。

陆东植的手法还很青涩，只会单一地上下撸动。

然而这对徐仁宇而言已经是莫大的刺激了。

“转过来。”

陆东植轻声命令着徐仁宇，现在，他才是这场性事的主导。

徐仁宇听话地面对着他，两人的脸上都飞了片红晕。

明明他们之前已经做了无数次的爱，有过粗暴的强奸，有过激烈的性爱......可是现在，他们两个却还像情窦初开，初尝人事的少年一样，都不敢对上对方的视线。

“我用嘴吧......”

陆东植垂下了眼睫，伏在徐仁宇的耳边向他询问。

“嗯......”徐仁宇红着脸，答应了这个折中的方案。

陆东植把自己埋入了黑暗里，开始舔弄徐仁宇的阴茎。他的舌在黑暗里润湿了徐仁宇的整个阴茎，从龟头到囊袋。

唇舌间的水声从被子底下传了上来，便只剩模糊不清的吸吮声与吞咽声。

而徐仁宇快要被底下的妖精折磨疯了，陆东植这个口交新手总是能在他快要爆发的时候就转头去舔弄他茎身上的青筋。

他一把将这块碍眼的薄被扯翻在地。

陆东植脸上春潮未散，眼中还含着水光，正在卖力地吞吐着他的庞然大物。

“吐出来。”

徐仁宇忍耐着欲火，之前的承诺全部作废，他今天要把这个妖精干死。

陆东植不解地看着他。

难道是自己的牙齿刚才不小心擦痛他了？

想到这个可能，陆东植又歉疚地看了他一眼，试图弥补自己刚才的过错，这次他卖力地吸吮着阴茎上的马眼，用自己的舌尖打着圈抚慰着对方。

徐仁宇直接说不出话了，他一把按下了陆东植的头。

“唔——”

徐仁宇的龟头直接伸到了陆东植的咽喉下的食道，他现在根本发不出声音，刺激分泌出的眼泪直接溢了出来，整个人凄惨无比。

他想抬起头想吐出阴茎，想让徐仁宇慢点，可是徐仁宇完全疯了一样，又把他牢牢地压了下去。

这次他的鼻尖已经贴上了徐仁宇的小腹。

但随后，陆东植感觉自己的口腔里溢满了粘稠的液体，有一些已经直接射进了食道了。

——是徐仁宇终于射了。

徐仁宇的阴茎总算抽了出来，连带着几滴黏精滴落在了陆东植的乳珠上。

他喘着粗气，半躺在病床上看着气息有些不稳的陆东植。

陆东植还鼓着腮帮子，口里的精液不知道是要咽下去还是吐出来。

“吐出来吧。”

徐仁宇纾解后，稍稍得到了满足，反正他之后有的是时间折腾陆东植，晚上再来一次今天就够了。

陆东植听话地吐了些浓精，剩下的又都咽了下去。他将沾满浓精的手指探入自己的后穴，开始有些羞耻地在徐仁宇面前扩张。

“你干什么？！”

徐仁宇觉得自己刚灭下去的邪火又死灰复燃。

陆东植没有回答他，而是凑上前去，给了他一个有些许腥膻味的湿吻。

他和徐仁宇都是男人，而且也同居了一段时间，他当然知道徐仁宇要多少次才能完全满足。

索性今天就让他完全爽快吧！

陆东植分开了双腿，跪坐在徐仁宇的小腹上，两人便又开始了新一轮的情事。

\---------------------

徐仁宇的出院手续办得很急，一个上午便搞好了所有程序。

而陆东植也奇怪医院办事的效率，明明主治医生之前说要再多修养几个月，可是今天却又换了口风，说徐仁宇恢复得很好，没必要再复健了。

“换我开车吧。”陆东植坐在副驾驶和徐仁宇打着商量。

“我已经恢复好了。”

徐仁宇没理会他，直接一脚油门轰鸣着逃离了这个“禁欲”的医院。

毕竟，除了上次陆东植主动，剩下的一个星期里他们两个就没有再亲热过了。

原因是陆东植觉得他大病初愈，不应该太频繁。

徐仁宇索性又单独把那个可怜的医生叫了过来，逼着对方写了一份出院的同意书。

“到了。”

精神十足的徐仁宇叫醒了昏昏欲睡的陆东植。

陆东植打起了精神，看着眼前的建筑——

是他和徐仁宇曾经住过的别墅。

而再次回到这幢别墅，两人心境都有了很大的变化。

这不再是陆东植眼中的地狱、或者是牢笼了，这是他们两个的家。

陆东植有些感慨，毕竟他也没想到和徐仁宇竟然兜兜转转地走了这么多弯路才好不容易地在一起。

但是，他其实不应该这么早就落泪的。

不，应该是他早就应该想到徐仁宇急着出院的原因。

“哈啊——”

陆东植的呻吟直接溢出了口，他现在就像个无尾熊一样挂在徐仁宇身上。

好像徐仁宇特别喜欢这样的体位，但是自己却觉得双腿悬空着紧紧缠住徐仁宇的腰有些危险。

的确，徐仁宇就是喜欢看到陆东植害怕掉在地上而紧紧攀附住他的样子。

“我们去床上吧......”

陆东植带着哭腔求饶，他根本受不了后穴内的刺激。

这样的体位让徐仁宇的阴茎进得更深了，而自己更是不敢乱动，每次自己稍稍移动一下，后穴内的敏感点就会被重重擦过。

他因为受不了刺激而射了不知道有多少次。

“好。”

徐仁宇愉悦地答应了他。

然而等待陆东植的不是温柔的对待，而是更加凶猛的摧残。

“慢点！啊——......慢...点！......”

陆东植后悔了，他本以为在床上自己受得罪能少点，可是徐仁宇直接架起了他的双腿，把他操干到了床头还不放过，像是要把他钉到墙里。

“砰——”

“唔！——”

陆东植痛叫出声。

不是因为后穴被狠狠顶到敏感点，而是因为他被顶得头磕到了床头上，还磕出了重响。

徐仁宇见状，立马停下了动作，他的手焦急地摸上了陆东植的后脑，

“磕到了哪里？痛不痛？”

然而陆东植只是痛苦地捂住了后脑，紧抿着双唇。

他的脑内一下子涌入了过多的记忆，大脑一下子有些负载不过来。

——徐仁宇梳着偏分的刘海，穿着外套，还很年轻，他和自己同时伸手伸向了一瓶橙色饮料。

——“没有地方可去吗？”徐仁宇温柔地问他，“冬天夜里很冷，你在外面会生病。”

——“还有吗？”、“有有有，我去给你泡” 自己好像如蒙大赦，裸着身跑到了厨房就去泡面。

......  
......

还有最后一段记忆——

“你走吧。”是徐仁宇冷漠地站在门口赶他，而自己一个人背着书包落魄地走在马路上，随后就被警车撞倒在地。

这是什么记忆？

陆东植的痛苦终于稍稍得到缓解，他费力地抬起了眼皮——

徐仁宇正在担忧地看着他。

“我们，是不是以前见过？”

“......” 徐仁宇微张着嘴，有些说不出话。

“是在光州吗？”

“......” 完了，陆东植偏偏在这时候都想起来了。

结局是徐仁宇要扫一个星期的别墅作为惩罚。

陆东植本来想一气之下直接走人的，他没想到徐仁宇得了便宜还卖乖，明明是他推开了自己，却还振振有词说是自己抛下了他八年。

然而，他们两个也不是毛头小子的年纪了，这种“离家出走”狗血的戏码已经玩不动了。

“你下次能不能带套？”

陆东植趁现在自己占理，向徐仁宇提了最后一个要求。

每次徐仁宇都会搞得他下身黏湿，后穴内都是他的精液，最后两人又得去浴室里黏糊一阵，刚做完的清洁也都泡了汤。

“我只和你做......”徐仁宇伏下身搂住了陆东植，把头埋在了对方的肩颈里便又开始了撒娇，“不会得病的......”

陆东植只觉无语，明明他要表达的不是那个意思。

徐仁宇当然明白陆东植是什么意思，但他偏偏要让陆东植对他产生负罪感。

陆东植盯着徐仁宇的发旋，最终还是投了降。

唉，算了，不带就不带吧。

陆东植把手指插入了徐仁宇的发间，又开始给身上这只委屈的大猫顺毛。

在徐仁宇面前，无论自己多占理，最后服输的一定还是自己。

Fin.


End file.
